1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to control and check the quality of threaded parts and more particularly to a high output device which automatically checks the threads in and on the threaded parts when the threaded parts are out of position axially and/or angularly with respect to the device.
2. Description of Related Art
High volume production requires superior quality control over all threaded parts to minimize down time. Problems can arise due to absence of threads, incomplete threading and incorrect threading. U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,347 to Miller disclosed a power-driven thread gage with a slip clutch used with manual operations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,700 to Peplinski discloses a device to test threaded blind holes. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,356, Goodrich et al disclose an apparatus for inspecting threaded members. Wickham et al in U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,055, disclose a high output device which rotates a threaded gage to engage a threaded part. The device is not able to engage threaded members which are misaligned longitudinally or angularly.